In the Dead of Night
by Ijustwantyoutoknow
Summary: Blaine is ready to end it all, and nobody would believe it, but behind the dapper mask there is a boy who feels alone. So as he stands on the edge, will he jump? Or will somebody save him from the allure of the glittering street below?


**I honestly have no excuse for why I haven't updated any of my stories lately besides the AP tests I had to study for. And I took the last one a week ago. This is a one-shot I've been working on for a while...so yeah. **

**I don't own anything, if I did, there would be a lot more klissing. **

Blaine looked over the side of the building. Stories and stories below, horns honked and there was the sound of hundreds of people chattering and laughing.

People that all hated him for who he was. The cars passed in discombobulated blurs. They looked like the little matchbox cars he played with when he was a kid. But those ones didn't want him to jump, they weren't distorted in shape from tears that disrupted his vision, they weren't distorted by the present.

Matchbox cars were a perfect memory, a reminder of wonderful childhood ignorance and love. Easy excitement and happiness, matchbox cars brought every good childhood memory back.

The cars below were deceiving, they held terrible people inside them. People that judged, people that hated others for things they can't control. Like being gay. The cars, like the people inside them, begged for him to jump. To end his life right now.

They wanted him to become another statistic that nobody cares about. Blaine looked at the street below, the glittering lights luring him to the street that glittered in their orange glow.

Kurt could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, his thoughts racing a mile a minute as he ran up the fire escape and to the roof of an old building. Blaine was so close to the edge. Blaine would jump, and Kurt had to stop him.

Blaine felt somebody grab his hand and try to pull him from the edge. He looked back to see Kurt. The boys chestnut hair was imperfect and wind blown, the first time he'd ever seen it somewhat disheveled. Kurt's blue eyes swam with tears, his pale cheeks blushed with the cool wind and emotion.

Blaine looked from his friend to the edge and back again. He tried to take step towards the edge but Kurt pulled him away.

Before Blaine could register what was happening, he felt soft lips on his, but they were forceful, not reserved like Blaine would have guessed. Blaine pushed Kurt away softly and looked at Kurt, hurt in his hazel eyes.

"Why did you do that." Blaine asked, his voice cracked and hoarse.

"Why? Because I don't know what I have to do to make you see that you are not alone!" Kurt yelled at the curly haired boy in front of him. Blaine looked a mess, more than Kurt could ever think. He'd always acted so controlled, so dapper, so confident.

And here Kurt was, trying to keep him from jumping to the street below.

"But I am Kurt, can't you see that? People _hate _us. God, if there is one, _hates _us. We are always going to be alone in this fucked up world!" Blaine yelled right back, and Kurt would have been scared, but he knew Blaine, and he knew that backing down and staying up was all the difference.

"That doesn't mean we hate each other, Blaine. And it sure as hell doesn't make you any less of a person. It doesn't make you deserving of death, and people hating our sexuality doesn't mean you have to throw away your entire future." Kurt screamed, grabbing the boy's arm.

"Whatever happened to courage, huh? How am I ever supposed to believe that I can overcome anything, if you jump right now." Kurt challenged, stepping closer to Blaine.

Blaine pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded his head, "You have people that support you, parents and family that love you. What do I have? Why would I have the courage to live if I'm not living for anything? I don't have what you have, I don't have that love, that bolster." Blaine continued to let tears fall swiftly down his cheeks, he continued to speak in a raised voice, trying to make Kurt understand.

"I care about you, Blaine. I _care. _The Warblers, they care, the New Directions, my family, your teachers, they _care._" Kurt put Blaine's face between his hands and looked into the liquid hazel eyes.

"I don't believe you." Blaine whispered.

"Why can't you see what's right in front of you? I _love _you, Blaine, you're beautiful," He said, Kurt's hands resting on the other boy's flushed cheeks, "And I love you, I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Tears streamed down Blaine's cheeks and Kurt wiped them away with his long thumbs.

"Please let me help you." Kurt whispered, trying to provoke a response out of his best friend, who continued to cry silently. Kurt felt Blaine collapse into his arms and Kurt lowered them both to sit on the roof.

Blaine's sobs echoed into Kurt's ears, they wrapped around Kurt's heart and squeezed it until Kurt thought it was going to fall out of his chest. So he held Blaine to his chest tightly, as if letting his arms any looser would be like letting Blaine step off the edge of the building.

Kurt allowed tears to slip from his eyes while Blaine clutched at his shirt and used it to muffle his cries.

Kurt put his face into the dark curls and began to run a hand through them.

"It's okay, shh..." Kurt mumbled to Blaine, "You're going to be just fine, I promise."

Blaine gasped and choked on the sobs that erupted from his chest. They were gut wrenching and almost physically painful.

Blaine felt the warmth of Kurt's hand stroke through his hair and it comforted him enough to begin to soothe the pain that plagued him for so long.

"Kurt..." Blaine gasped, his burning lungs needing air. Kurt continued to hug the broken teen.

"I won't let you go." Kurt whispered to his best friend as the wind howled around them. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and looked at the young man that had pulled him away from the edge of the building.

"Did you mean everything that you said before?" Blaine asked, and Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Blaine, of course I did. I meant every word. You have people that care about you everywhere." Kurt stroked the troubled boy's cheek lightly.

"What-What about the stuff about you-you-loving me?" Blaine's throat constricted when he looked at Kurt.

"I meant that too, Blaine. I meant everything I said. You are beautiful, and I love you, I want to help you. You deserve to know how amazing you are. You deserve the life that is ahead of you right now." Kurt leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Blaine's temple and pull him close again.

Blaine let himself be close to Kurt, he allowed himself to let the blissful peace of Kurt's arms relax him.

"Sing something." Blaine whispered, closing his eyes and focusing on the warmth Kurt's body offered.

Blaine felt Kurt place a kiss into his curls, "Okay."

The soft croon of Kurt's voice engulfed Blaine immediately, and he snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life, _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise..."_

__**Thanks for reading! And if you liked it, feel free to drop a quick review! Please...? :D **


End file.
